


Reassurance

by predilection



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon talks to Obi-Wan about his memory wipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene that takes place directly after the third _Jedi Apprentice_ book, The Hidden Past, in which Qui-Gon asks Obi-Wan how he survived his memory wipe.
> 
> Because when I read this book series, I wanted Qui-Gon to interact with Obi-Wan with more obvious kindness and affection.

Guerra and Paxxi had arranged for a transport to take Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan from Phindar to Gala. It was only once they were onboard and settled into their shared lodging that Qui-Gon allowed their mission to Phindar to catch up with him. 

There was one event in particular that haunted him. He remembered the terror he had felt when he had thought Obi-Wan's memories had been wiped. Later, Obi-Wan had said that the river stone Qui-Gon had gifted him had helped him withstand the wipe, but little else, and Qui-Gon wondered what had happened to his padawan.

"How did you resist the memory wipe?" he asked Obi-Wan, turning to face him. He expected Obi-Wan to be sitting on the sleep couch that would be his bed for their journey, or meditating on the floor. Instead, Obi-Wan was sitting at the edge of Qui-Gon's bed, and when he looked up at Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon could see the exhaustion around his eyes.

"Your river stone," he replied, sounding as tired as he looked. The mission must have caught up with him as well. "It reminded me of the strength of the force. I wrapped the force around my mind and memories and held onto them tightly during the wipe."

"I'm glad you were able to withstand it."

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead. "I think I did, at least."

Qui-Gon felt his blood run cold. "You're not sure?" 

"I--" Obi-Wan started and then frowned. "How can I know if I don't remember something?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath to center himself, Qui-Gon rose to his feet. He crossed the room and crouched down in front of Obi-Wan. "May I?" he asked, lifting his hand so it was at Obi-Wan's eye level.

Obi-Wan seemed to understand his intention, because he nodded, and Qui-Gon placed his palm on the top of Obi-Wan's head. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and reached out with the force towards his padawan's mind. Obi-Wan granted him access, and Qui-Gon traveled past the surface thoughts to the pathways that lay beneath them, searching for anything that seemed damaged or otherwise out of the ordinary.

What he discovered were gossamer threads of the force wrapped around Obi-Wan's mind in multiple layers, shielding thought processes and memories from tampering. Qui-Gon exhaled, both impressed by the beauty and strength of Obi-Wan's shields and relieved that his padawan's mind did not seem to be tampered with. He dived deeper, conducting a thorough search, and felt Obi-Wan shift under his hand.

Qui-Gon withdrew from his mind to find Obi-Wan struggling to keep awake. "I'm sorry," he said. He yawned and then flushed, embarrassed. 

It was moments like these that reminded Qui-Gon just how young Obi-Wan was. "You should rest, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, gently pushing him down onto the bed. Obi-Wan still seemed embarrassed, but he let Qui-Gon lay him down.

"But this is your bed," Obi-Wan said. "And you're not done your search yet."

Qui-Gon smiled softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his palm on Obi-Wan's forehead. "Sleep, Obi-Wan," he said. "I will tell you the results when you wake, but so far, I can find no evidence of a memory wipe."

His words made some of the tension drain from Obi-Wan's frame, and with one last glance up at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan settled onto the bed and closed his eyes. 

Qui-Gon gently entered Obi-Wan's mind once more, resuming his search, and he felt it when Obi-Wan drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later, he finished his search, finding nothing. He was grateful that Obi-Wan's mind had not been tampered with by the Syndicat, and that he was getting some much needed rest.

Qui-Gon stood, intending to get some rest of his own on the sleep couch, but he hesitated for a moment, looking down at Obi-Wan's sleeping form. Obi-Wan was his padawan now -- his responsibility. He knew that the path of a Jedi ensured that Obi-Wan would be placed in danger again and again, and he worried about his ability to keep him safe. Had Obi-Wan not shielded his mind as he had, Qui-Gon knew that he would've lost him on this mission.

Qui-Gon reached down and rested his fingers against Obi-Wan's cheek, feeling the way he seemed to glow in the force. Leaving his hand where it was, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and let himself feel his fear for Obi-Wan, processing it and releasing it to the force. He took comfort in the warmth of Obi-Wan's skin under his fingers and in the soft sounds of Obi-Wan's breathing. His padawan was alive and whole, and he vowed to himself that, from this moment forward, he would work harder to ensure that he stayed that way.


End file.
